Obito Always Gets His Hugs
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Itachi won't give his older cousin a hug...big mistake. Baby Sasuke. PAST Obito's death Which, in most of my stories, doesn't happen .


**Mmk, so this one's just for two of my fave Uchiha! ;) I think Mikoto's awesome, but I haven't let Itachi do much, mmk? XD Plus, he's my OTHER fave Uchiha, so it evens out, so there. LOL Kk, so no pairings (slight mention of Obeko, but I thought it was worth it XD) and maybe a new OC. I have to use new Uchiha kids sometimes to make Obito the leader of all his little cousins and stuff. w Mmk, so I'm too lazy to look up how many years apart Itachi and Obito are, so here're the ages.  
****Obito: 14  
Itachi: 7  
Sasuke: 2**

Obito finished packing up his things and smiled. After getting tackled with hugs by his little siblings and about ten other little cousins, he let them go and snickered. He saw them rush off to their own parents who were outside on the porches. All that was left was the second oldest Uchiha cousin. Obito smirked and let his arms out.

"All right, 'Tachi-Chan, I'm ready." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Obito-Nii," Itachi replied while shaking his head. "But I'm a bit old to be hugging my cousins now."

"Nani," Obito asked quietly, his eyes bugging out. "Well, _I'm_ thirteen and have been hugging every single one of you since you were born. 'Tachi-Chan, you're only seven years old."

"True, but I _am_ a jounin, which means I'm a bit more mature than you, Obito-Nii." Itachi said sheepishly with a hint of sorry in his voice.

"Just because you're highly-ranked doesn't mean you have to _act_ like it." the eldest stated while snickering and squatting down.

"I have to be a good role model for my baby brother, though." He replied.

"I'm supposed to be a good role model for Ki and Koe." the goggle-wearing boy threw back. "They seem to be doing ok."

"No, 'Bito-Nii," Itachi said simply.

"You act ridiculous for a jounin, you know that?" Obito asked him.

"_I_ am ridiculous for a jounin? Please! Obito-Nii, you're a chunin, act moronic, you're hyper and you have a short attention span!" Itachi exclaimed harshly.

"It's called having fun, 'Tachi-Chan!" Obito shouted, his face now formed a grimace.

"You also have a crush on **one-year-old**! That's insane!" Itachi screamed as quiet as he could so he wouldn't embarrass his cousin. "I doubt you'll ever get her and- I'm in trouble now."

"Itachi…" Obito growled with warning filling his gullet.

Itachi knew this was going to get ugly. The most giant warning in the world was that Obito hadn't used 'Tachi or the Chan suffix. The eldest slowly rose to his feet and looked down at the child. The little boy was so scared, he trembled. Yes, Itachi Uchiha was actually **trembling**. The youngest ran for dear life and away from his elder cousin. Obito rushed after him, hurling kunai and shuriken at the boy.

"I'm sorry, Obito-Nii-San!" Itachi screamed, dodging all of the sharp objects that came his way. "I shouldn't have said that!"

"Yeah, but it's too late, isn't it?" Obito shouted back.

Obito screamed like a banshee and did quick hand signs. Itachi became frightened and looked in every direction, taking out a kunai of his own. The worry was splattered all over his face and he was sweating buckets from his cranium. Obito had teleported himself onto the top of a roof.

People were all outside of their houses, watching the fight between the goggle-wearing, black sheep and the wrinkle-eyed, prodigy of the clan. Obito had three shuriken on his index, middle and ring fingers.

"Target sighted," Obito mouthed to himself.

While Itachi was looking as worried as a cat-chased mouse, Obito let a shuriken fly off of his index finger. Just as the shuriken lost contact with his finger, he teleported underneath a porch. Itachi yelped once he sensed the shuriken diving toward him. He quickly flung the kunai into the hole of the shuriken and let it fly into a tree.

"Darn," Obito whispered.

The eldest licked his lips, letting concentration sink in. He chucked the shuriken on his middle finger and teleported quickly. Itachi dodged this one by flipping into the air. Once he landed, he looked right, left, up, down, forward, but it was too late to look behind. Obito grabbed his wrist and pushed his goggles up.

"Now, we can do this one way or the other." The eldest said, toying with the shuriken on his ring finger. "I can throw this shuriken at you and get you seriously injured or…you can hug me."

Itachi looked up with worry in his eyes and jumped onto Obito with open arms. He began sobbing quietly as he and Obito fell onto the ground. The seven-year-old thought it was the day he'd get killed, but apparently, he hadn't trusted his cousin like he should have. Obito smiled softly and patted Itachi's back. Both of them had been knocked down to the ground, so Itachi was in Obito's lap while he sat Indian style.

Unfortunately, Obito's goggles had been pushed down and the shuriken had been knocked off of his finger and underneath the porch. Mikoto (Itachi's mother) was on her porch with Sasuke holding her hand with his left and sucking his right thumb. She began giggling at her oldest son surrendering to the black sheep of the clan.

A few seconds later, Kakashi and Rin had come through the gate and stopped at Obito and Itachi. Obito glanced up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys," he began with a grin, Itachi still clinging to him.

"Obito, we've been waiting and you've been in here hugging your cousin?" Kakashi scolded. "We have a mission! I bet this little kid could beat your butt all around this clan!"

"Don't listen to him," Rin sweat-dropped. "But we have to go, Obito."

They didn't know that the whole time the three carried on their conversation (which lasted a bit longer), Itachi was mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

**Gah, this has been stuck in my head FOREVER and I finally got it out. XD Alright, so I have school tomorrow and I guess I'll give this to my teacher to see if she likes it. ;) Alright, so I hope you liked this, because I LOVE Obito and little Itachi. X3 Little Sasuke's also very cute. NO! Not a full blown Sasuke fan, but he's cute as a baby to a seven-year-old, so yeah. XD Kk, so good night you guys! :)**


End file.
